Physics
by lottie lu la lay
Summary: He was all I want all I need and all I definite could never have, My name is Gabriella Montez and I have no regrets just unfulfilled needs, him.
1. Chapter 1

Physics

Physics is easy it is a series of steps that you take to get to the one and only answer you are either right or you are wrong end of.

Numbers don't make things complicated they follow the rules it's just you that can't figure them out, numbers don't twist things round to suit themselves they just make things happen in the simplest way possible.

Maths questions can always be solved and not left hanging around, they don't leave you they don't deceive you and they don't lie.

They are whatever they say they are and that's the way it is now I could be that but I don't want to, they make up their mind and stick to it no fucking around with another idea just one will do nicely.

And what I like most of all about numbers is they only screw you around for a bit before they settle down not like anything else that wants days weeks months and years just to work out whatever the hell they want.

That's me, my name is Gabriella Montez I'm 17 years old and am a senior in East High, my life is nopt as plain and simple as it may seem.

On the outside I am a straight A student looking to study Medical Physics at Stanford College, I play in the school band and orchestra as head clarinetist and I am Class President.

I have an amazing group of friends who I have known for years since we started middle school and they have stood by me through thick and thin and I have an amazing boyfriend who I have been seeing for over 5 months.

Life couldn't be more peachy right?

**Wrong **

So you're probably thinking who is this crazy bitch???

What the hell does she want now?

What **DO** I want? I want him.

His name is Troy Bolton and he is EVERYTHING I want and everything i definitely can't have.

He is my Boyfriend's Best friend and I am 100% officially screwed

However for you to understand I think we need to go back to Sophomore Prom Night

* * *

It was a hot may evening Taylor, Sharpay and I had been to the hairdressers got our make up on and were currently stood in front of Sharpay's Huge Mirror in her overtly Pink bedroom.

"Soooo Ladies out on the pull tonight are we?" Sharpay asked spritzing perfume on herself.

"I'm afraid I'm standing by my man tonight Sharpay." Taylor smiled

"What about you Gabs?" Sharpay asked with a glint in her eye

"No not really if I was who would it be?" I replied honestly.

"PLEASE!" Taylor and Sharpay replied in unison.

"My God Gabriella wake up and smell the perfume, have you not seen who has been ogling you recently." Sharpay asked as she sipped on her cosmopolitan.

"No why who?"

"Only Troy Bolton, he might be going out with that skanky skinny whore Lara but rumor has it she did the deed after they had been going out for 2 months and her mane was not kept tidy if you know what i mean!"

That is typically my Sharpay she was the most loyal, passionate and out spoken of us all. If she had something to say she would say it and give you a good tongue lashing in the process get on her wrong side and she made your life a living hell as her parents had so much money they practically owned the whole of Albuquerque these were people you didn't mess about with. however under that shallow pink exterior that girl has a heart of Gold and will do anything for any of her friends no matter what price you put on it.

"Stop that Sharpay that's horrible and anyway Gabriella has her mystery man living California." Taylor smiled.

Thank God for Taylor who frequently diffused a situation nobody wanted to get into. Taylor was probably my closest friend we met in Kindergarten and we clicked on every level. She was looking to take Law and Modern Foreign affairs at Harvard she was the biggest nerd i ever knew being humble yet as feisty and fiery as a volcano. She was my saviour.

"Any way this is prom night and we are going to PARTY!!!" I screamed as we began dancing around Sharpay's room to Womaniser.

We carried on getting ready and then drove to Kelsi's house to collect our Limo.

Prom went as Prom goes. We sang we danced we drank the spiked punch and I found myself slow dancing to one of the guys on the football team. His name was James and he was very cute.

"So Gabriella which after party are you headed to?" He asked flicking his slightly emo like fringe out of his eyes.

"Well... as you know I will be attending Sharpay's exclusive party their are only a select few invited? Why what about you?"

"I will be at Lindsey's with the rest of the school, you should come there, we can get to know each other better."

"We shall see shan't we?" I winked and left him in the middle of the dance floor.

What shall I say I knew I looked good my hair was pinned up revealing my crossed over straps at the back showing how toned I had become due to my running. God didn't grace me with large breasts however the ones I had filled my dress and as Sharpay so bluntly put looked "pert and ready to be taken." However it wasn't just James' eyes I could feel watching my ass someone else was watching and who i didn't know.

I went and grabbed another drink of punch tasting the fruity concoction and feeling the after burn of vodka lace my throat.

A hand touched my hip ever so gently and I was pulled back into someones chest with a thud.

"James I thought I left you on the dance floor." I remarked feeling the alcohol whizzing through my body.

"You did." I heard the voice say and by no means was that James

Whipping my head around I came face to face with him, Troy Bolton.

His bright blue eyes bore into mine and a smirk that looked as if it had been practiced graced his face.

"So Montez looking good."

"Thank you, is Lara with you?" I prayed she would miraculously appear from beneath the gym floor boards.

"No she isn't, she had to go and visit her family in Delaware she won't be back until June." He smiled knowingly

"O" I squeaked. Regaining some of my composure I asked " So are you going back to Lindsey's house tonight?"

"No I'm not I believe Sharpay has qualified me as a "close" friend calling for my attendance at her very exclusive party."

I cursed in my head _fuck, shit, bugger, wank, arse and hole. _

"Marvelous!" I exclaimed a little to loudly.

Troy lowered his head and whispered in my ear. "Marvelous indeed Montez." and gently licked under my ear causing goose bumps to spread down my back.

He chuckled and carried on "Montez don't loose your panties"

and with that he walked off

Holy shit if that's the way this night is swaying I need to find Sharpay NOW!!!

* * *

I saw red and ran shouting at the top of my lungs trying to find Sharpay. Turning a corner out of the gym and down a few corridors I found her pinned to a wall by her current boyfriend Zeke. Her dress was hiked above her thighs and the gasps she was emitting were obviously not just from having her tongue in a twist.

"Harder... Faster..." I heard her pant as the strong tall black boy lifted her higher up the wall and replied "Is this how you want it?"

I heard her cry out in pleasure and quickly turned around back around the corner but I couldn't walk any father than that. I wanted to feel someone's hand buried deep inside of me again.

It had been months since I had seen Paul, our relationship was very long distance and we were constantly fighting and splitting up (like we currently were) but he had been the one guy I had been comfortable enough to let me have the feelings that where currently being released in Sharpay.

I heard her moaning and Zeke's grunts as he balanced Sharpay whilst she rode his fingers and became aroused at the thought of someone doing that to me. But not just anyone try Troy Bolton, his strong muscular frame holding me whilst I rode his hand hard and fast whilst he toyed with my clit. Desperately I wished he would appear now and commence but I knew that would never happen.

I heard Sharpay's final cries and heard her and Zeke talking normally. I decided to make myself known.

Clearing my throat I turned the corner.

"Could you try and keep your pink sparkly knickers on for once in your life Sharpay you might be able see when other people enter the vicinity."

Sharpay giggled and Zeke looked uncomfortable.

"Actually these ones are lace and glitter thank you very much." Sharpay smiled as she and I both started laughing.

"What's going on down here?" Taylor asked

"Nothing Zeke go and find the boys we three need to talk." I hurried sensing the tone of my voice Sharpay kissed Zeke and sent him on his way.

"How the hell does he put up with you?" Taylor asked bemused.

"I don't know really." Sharpay thought about this then continued. "So Gabs what's up?"

"Well can I ask why the hell you invited Troy to your party?"

"He is my friend and has been for a very long time and I thought with Lara being away he would want to be with his friends, like Zeke and Chad, why is there a problem?"

"No, no, no problem just curious didn't want him inviting himself." I smiled falsely which I knew Taylor didn't believe but she knew not to push the matter with Sharpay being so close.

"Alrighty then lets go and find out who our King and Queen are." Sharpay smiled as she linked both girls and they walked back to the gym.

* * *

Prom had finished and we were sat in the back of another limo driving us back to Sharpay's house drinking champagne and cosmopolitans whilst the boys sipped on beer.

"So when we get in the girls are in my room and the boys are in Ryan's room" Sharpay exclaimed with a clap, I forgot to mention Sharpay had a twin brother named Ryan who was currently dating Kelsi they were both very talented in singing and music whilst Ryan was also a professionally trained dancer.

"Sharpay are we putting on our after prom attire and then going downstairs for cocktails?" Ryan asked

"Yes dear brother we are." Sharpay replied

If their was one thing Sharpay could always do and that was throw a party.

Going and getting changed Istepped into a Black strapless cocktail dress adjusting my hair slightly till a few curls fell from the untidy collection and put on some bright red shoes with matching lipstick.

Who knew what was going to happen tonight but I was gonna look good for it


	2. Chapter 2

If you think it's complicated now then wait until you find out what happens next so I think you're getting what's happening if not here's a Lil recap.

Tay and Sharpay are my best friends

Sharpay is dating Zeke

Zeke is on the basketball team with Chad

Chad is best friends with Troy

Troy is going out with Lara

Lara is best friends with Lindsey

Lindsey is throwing a huge party and has invited James

James is good friends with Ryan

Ryan is going out me Kelsi

Kelsi is good friends with me.

and we're back to square 1.

* * *

I began descending the stairs with the other girls whilst the guys hung round the bottom each looking at their respective girlfriend or date for the night each of the guys still had a white shirt on obviously too lazy to get changed.

Troy had a white shirt on with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a black skinny tie which had been loosened and the top button undone. the shirt was pulling slightly around his shoulders emphasizing his muscular shoulders from all the basketball training.

I descended the stairs and eventually he looked up and smirked when he saw what I was wearing.

"Gabs you look fantastic." Sharpay admired

"Thanks Sharpay."

I replied noting the time was now 11:47 and thought of my promise to James on visiting his party.

"Hey does anyone want to come down to Lindsey's for half an hour?" I asked

"I'll come." Tay replied

"Girls stay here!!!!" Sharpay whined

"No I have to go and get Martha!" Tay replied

"O yeah!"

"I'll walk you guys down" JP one of the basketball guys replied

"OK then lets go." As I turned to leave Troy gave me the once over and put his hand on my very lower back whispering in my ear.

"Don't be too long." he said winking

* * *

Lindsey's house was heaving alcohol and drugs lingered in the air as the hot and sweaty room was filled with people playing drinking games or worse.

People were everywhere, either passed out on the floor or wobbling to find the nearest alcohol source.

Lindsey was rumoured to be in her parents bedroom doing dirty deeds with her boyfriend.

Martha was found dancing with a large group of people who could still remember their names. I found James in the end sat playing rainbow with a girl I recognised from the cheer squad going down on him with a bright shade of green on her lips.

I took the nearest drink and threw it over his head giving him a very harsh wake up call.

We also rescued Jason Cross one of the guys on the football team and Alex a guy from the drama group. With our friends rescued we went back to Sharpay's to have (in comparison) some good clean fun.

* * *

Back at Sharpay's we all began to gather in the spacious living room which had turned into a sleek nightclub atmosphere with the dimmed lights dark seating areas in small groups the huge T.V on music visualisations scattering lights all around the room helping ourselves to the cocktails and began dancing.

Get Low by Lil John came on and everyone began pairing up and grinding Troy found his way to me and pulled my hips square to his.

The music began to pound my body as the music moved my hips to match I found myself leaning into the body behind me and losing all inhibitions.

His hands lowered to rest on my thighs as we moved together his hips rocking forwards causing me to rock with him.

The move was not rushed or fast it was sensual and slow as he moved his hand to the slit in my skirt I could feel the sweat that had built on his palms.

One song blended into another and everyone continued in their own little world including Troy and I our bodies fused together by sweat and the thought of what this could be like with no clothes on.

I had never had sex but even if was a portion of how good it felt to be dancing with Troy I don't care

His body moulded to mine and his erection reminding me of the effect I have on him. I feel his hand moving to my waist and the other to my ass asking me to turn around.

I straddle his leg and grind on that with my eyes shut the music to guide me I feel him cup my ass and then swivel me back so I'm facing away from him his face resting next to my ear and he slowly begins to nibble it teasing and toying with his mouth whilst all the time never letting his relentless hips sway round with mine.

Holy shit! Suddenly my brain works out what the hell I'm doing thanks to Taylor.

"Gabriella a word please." Taylor says sternly

All i can do is nod my head and follow her like a lost puppy as I'm dragged to Sharpay's Room

"Gabriella tell me what time it is."

"Well It's 1:30 why?"

"And what time did you get back from Lindsey's?"

"Ermm 12:30."

"And how long have you been dancing"

"Well an hour"

"And how long till you wanna fuck the brains out of Troy?"

I stood there with my mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Exactly" was all Taylor had to say before she took me back downstairs and steered me in the direction of the kitchen.

After gathering more drinks I stood talking to a group of cheer leaders

We chatted and as we were all about to leave he entered the others walked out leaving me on my own with him.

"Hey i wondered where you had disappeared."

He smiled a smile that could only be described as god like I was in real trouble.

He walked towards me the swagger of his hips lured me in wanting to touch him, to taste him.

Standing with hands either side of me pinning my back to the cupboards he looked into my eyes.

I knew this had to stop before I could let it carry on as the silence in the room just seemed to increase the sexual tension radiating from his skin

In the words of Sharpay I was right royally fucked.

I had to speak before anything else could happen

"So Troy, how long have you been dating Lara?" I asked walking out of his grasp to get another drink.

His hand automatically went to the back of his neck

"About 7 months."

"Yeah the longest 7 months of his life." Chad's voice quipped in as he strolled towards the fridge with two cheerleaders clinging to his arms giggling at every word he says.

"Yeah" Troy chuckled

"O right and have you ever cheated on her?" I asked nervous about the answer

"Well yeah." Troy replied nervously

"Okay Ladies time to leave these lovely people to talk." Chad turned around and quickly removed the two suddenly very curious teenagers.

I couldn't reply of cause I had heard the rumours about Troy and his infamous cheating habits but i never thougtht that they were true

"I expect that was not the answer you wanted to hear was it?" Troy asked suddenly finding the floor much more interesting.

_O course that was not what i wanted to hear you twat!!_I felt like screaming however I couldn't I was strangely releaved

"Who with?" I whispered unsure if I actually wanted to know.

"WEll this one girl that I met on holiday at a ski resort she lives in New York and we are still friends but it felt wrong kissing her and then....." His voice went very quiet and he whispered a response

"Sorry Troy I didn't hear that."

"I don't know if I want you to hear this." Troy replied his eyes lifting to look straight into mine knocking the wind out of me.

I took his hand and encouraged him

"PLease tell me you know I'm not gonna say anything to Taylor and SHarpay." I smiled

he smiled back those azure eyes piercing mine.

"If I tell you this you cannot say anything to anyone."

"Okay." I whispered

"On Valentines Day I was looking for a present for LAra for when she came home from visiting her family when I bumped into Taylor, she helped me to pick out a suitable present so I offered to take her out for lunch as a thank you, she declined however the rumbling of her stomach meant she couldn't." we both chuckled at the thought.

"Anyway we sat talking and had one of the most enjoyable meals ever, we just sat and talked about anything and everything. It was great I couldn't talk to Lara like this and it was a refreshing change. Afterwards I offered her a ride home which she accepted and we drove back to her house. I walked her to the front door and she welcomed me inside offering to lend me a DVD which we had spoken about earlier. Anyway long story short we ended up watching it at her house eating Ben and Jerry's ice cream we had a food fight and tickle fight where I pinned her to the ground. We both leaned in and kissed."

"O. my. God! She never told me!" I could see the look on my face was a worry to him as he hurried.

"No because we both agreed it was like kissing a brother or sister and was completely strange neither of us regret it but it didn't feel right."

"So then what happened." I asked

"We talked and cleaned up the mess. We are now really close friends."

"But why didn't she tell me???? Why ..." The sudden appearance of Kelsi and Ryan changed my next words

"Hi guys what are you doing in here?" Kelsi slurred

"Hi guys." Ryan spoke quietly

"Hey Ryan what's with Kelsi?" I asked

"Well she is never one to turn down a challenge even if it is drinking challenge with half the basketball team." Ryan rolled his eyes as Kelsi giggled

"Yeah but I did win!" Kelsi smiled a stupidly big grin

"Really???" Troy asked

"She did and the basketball team are all trying to find somewhere to either pass out or throw up and yet Kelsi can just about stand up. Can't you baby?"

"I sure can" Kelsi hiccuped

"Okay Kels time for us to get some water in you" Ryan said as Troy ushered me out of the room leading me towards the living room.

The sudden need to pee occurred and excusing myself Troy let me go but not without a firm hand being placed on my ass.

* * *

Stood looking in the mirror at my reflection my hair and make-up were still perfectly in place and my dress only needed pulling down a little bit to pull the creases out.

But the creases in my forehead wouldn't move for love nor money. The story he just told me confused me beyong belief

_why didn't she tell me?_ She knew I wouldn't have judged her and I don't give a crap about...Troy

She thinks I like Troy

_Well is it true_?

I couldn't answer my own question


	3. Chapter 3

Okay how do I even begin to fill you in on the workings of my stupidly complex life.

Currently I am stood in a very grand bathroom considering do I like the guy my best friend kissed with out telling me because she thinks I like him.

Confused?

You shall be

* * *

A knocking on the door disrupted my internal debate

"Gabriella are you alright?" A voice called

I knew who it was but i didn't want to see them at this particular point in time

"GABI OPEN THE DOOR!"

_Why should I???_ I thought.

"Gabi are you alive in there????" A voice of someone I actually wanted to see

I opened the door and let Sharpay in leaving Taylor and Troy stood outside looking bewildered

"Gabi babe what's wrong?" Sharpay asked me her voice laced with concern whilst the alcohol made her voice sound slightly different.

"Talk to meeeeeeeeee" she teased

I smiled suddenly wanting to go home and snuggle into my quilt.

"I just found out some shocking news that's all and I think I'm PMSing."

"Okay Darlin! No probs you want me to send Tay tay in?"

"No thanks I think I'm gonna go upstairs let my hair down as it's hurting my head."

"okay then!" Sharpay chirped and sprang out the door

I walked over to the door and checked no one was there before taking the back staircase up to Sharpay's room

I walked towards the mirror sat down and started pulling pins out of my hair releasing the long locks I heard a door open assuming it was one of the girls I turned around to say hi, and there he was.

His tie had been ditched and his sleeves rolled up more he stood looking at me running a hand through his hair. My mouth opened trying to say something, anything to fill the uncomfortable silence but all that came out was a stutter

He chuckled, " Is that all I get hey?" he smiled at me whilst I tried to form a more intelligent response

"I just don't know what to say."

"There is nothing to say Taylor and I are just friends and have put it down to a lack of judgement. Anyway doesn't she like Chad?"

There is an unspoken member of our friends that Taylor refuses to talk about and that is Chad. since they met rumours had spread that she liked him and whenever asked she refused to discuss the matter saying just because they are both black doesn't mean that they are destined to be together.

"I can't say." I replied in a voice I only just managed to muster up.

"Why?" Troy smiled playfully as he came and sat on the floor next to her

"because I don't know."

"O right okay."

"Listen Troy I'm your a great guy but you have a..."

"I have a what Gabriella?" he replied "A girlfriend who makes me so unhappy but I can't leave her because..." and with that he stood up and walked out the door

I think he feared he had already said to much however I think he did that about a half hour ago I returned to the living room finding him chatting to Chad and Taylor and my blood boiled I saw red.

Furiously I stormed to the bathroom again to organise my brain before I had to face either of them again.

I left the room finding myself pulled to a wall and pinned there next thing I new warm lips caressed mine leaving electric shocks zinging.

I knew exactly who it was and knew how wrong it was as well, my hands clenched and tried to grab at the wall, anything to steady myself his strong arm wrapped around my lower back pulling me close to him and I grabbed his shirt with all my might.

I knew how wrong this was but I wanted this kiss to carry on forever, the way his lips moulded with mine his heart beat pounding beneath my hands our erratic breathing and the flames that flickered in my stomach.

He nibbled my bottom lip causing me to gasp before his tongue came and started to assault my mouth. My tongue began tasting him his own delicious taste masculine yet sweet. I flicked his tongue with my own causing us both to moan.

All hell then broke loose I couldn't have enough of him he was there with me kissing me and touching me and making me feel a way I never had before it was just the two of us no one else involved and right now he was mine.

The blood rushed through my ears so I could only make out the occasional word

"Mine........wanted........you........forever.......mine...."

Hands body was flush with mine an I was astonished at how perfectly they fit together. I pulled back about to speak when Chad appeared through the door at the end of the corridor round the corner

"Hey guys whatcha doing?" He grinned as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Nothing much just stood talking."

"Cool!" Chad exclaimed before shutting the bathroom door.

I went to move out of his grasp thinking he would want to scratch that moment from his mind.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" He asked as his grip around my waist tightened.

"Well I..."

"No Ella you're staying right here with me." he whispered in my ear and began peppering light kisses under my ear.

"See ya later guys!" Chad calls out as he goes to walk past us, oblivious to Troy currently suckling below my ear.

I giggled causing Troy to look up.

"He's so oblivious to anything that's going on around him it's amazing how he can even play basketball" he smirked.

"Yeah, Er, we should probably move."

Clearing his throat he walked us back into the living room where the music continued to play with sexy songs Sharpay knew I had a very weak spot for Whitney Houston and jumped over to me.

"Hey Bells, your favourite song is about to come on."

O Fuck Shit Bugger Wank arse and hole! if Troy hears this song God only knows what he's gonna think! To late.

Enrique and Whitney in one song, the sexiest being alive with the greatest singer alive what could be better?

The lyrics however could have been made to the way I was feeling right now as Can I have this Kiss Forever came blasting out of the speakers.

"Care to Dance?" Troy asked holding his hand out for me.

"Go dance Bells!" Sharpay pushed me towards him

"Sorry about that." I apologised as he wrapped his arms around my waist and puling me close.

"Well I couldn't let you just stand there with your favourite song on could I." He winked at me causing me to blush.

"I apologize for my awful taste in music." I blushed furiously

He laughed taking my chin between his thumb and finger and lifting my head to look in his eyes.

"I think it's quite appropriate don't you?"

I couldn't breathe what did that mean he wanted to kiss me forever? Did he feel the same way that I did? O My DAYS!!!

I stopped dwelling and remembered where I was who I was with and began enjoying the sway of the music as he gently began to salsa

_Over and over I look in your eyes  
You are all I desire  
You have captured me  
I want to hold you  
I want to be close to you  
I never want to let go  
_  
"Troy I never knew you could salsa" I stated

"Yeah a bit," he blushed "my family have friends in Cuba and the first thing you do when you get there is party so you soon pick it up."

He spun me around.

"It's funny how this song is the first dance I ever learnt to salsa to."

"Really?"

"yeah I couldn't keep up with the faster ones so they taught me this one until I got better."

"Well I can't salsa."

"You just have to feel the music and then let yourself go."

I felt his hands pull me into a firmer frame and guiding my hips in slow gyrations.

_Could I hold you close beside me  
Could I hold you for all time  
Could I, could I, could I have this kiss forever_

God if only he knew how true those words were, I looked up to find him staring at me, I wonder how he feels, actually I don't want to know I have come to the conclusion that tonight is where this starts and ends just one night to forget everything and just be with him.

I turned my head to look over at Sharpay who was in a furious make out session with Zeke wonder where that will take them???

I turned to see Chad and Taylor talking.

I turned and saw Ryan and Kelsi whispering in each others ears.

I turned and saw his handsome face millimetres from mine.

_Now you´re here by my side  
You are next to me  
I want to hold you and touch you and taste you  
And make you want no one but me  
_

"You know if I wasn't stuck with Lara, I would be with you, and as soon as she goes it's you I'm going for." He whispered and kissed my neck

_I wish that this kiss could never end_  
_Oh baby please _

"Please Troy Don't say those things don't say something that you don't mean." I whispered back

"Gabriella," he forced me to look at him, "I never say anything I don't mean." The sincerity in his eyes frightened me.

Yes I had known him for 5 years but never had I thought he would want me and now here I am dancing in his arms, practically being told I am his next girlfriend.

_Could I have this night to share this night together  
Could I hold you close beside me_

"Gabriella just take tonight as what it is, a promise, just say you'll spend your time tonight with me, don't leave me now and kiss someone else don't break me, stay with me."

"OK." I whispered my reply and he drew me closer to his body so his mouth was directly next to my ear and sang. My eyes opened in shock as I understood every word and sang along as well

_I don´t want any night to go by  
Without you by my side.  
I just want all my days,  
Spent being next to you  
Lived for just loving you  
And baby, oh by the way _

He pulled his head back and looked into my eyes, I wanted him to lean in and kiss me but I felt him pull me toward the door to leave.

I didn't care where the night took me I just wanted to be with him.


	4. Chapter 4

O My God I am currently being towed out of a room full of people by Troy Bolton

Where this is going to end up,

I don't have a fucking clue?

* * *

His hand squeezed mine tighter as he dragged me out of the room practically running he abruptly stopped and looked in my eyes

"If I can only have you for tonight then I'm not gonna waste my time anymore."

He carried on pulling my hand until we found ourselves back in Sharpay's room where I excused myself to freshen up in her en suite.

Staring again at myself in the mirror I realised that perhaps all along I had like him.

When Sharpay dated him for a while I knew it wasn't going to last and it didn't as he didn't give Sharpay the attention she deserved, well that's what she said anyway.

A knock on the door pulled me out of my branching thoughts.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay I mean...If you wanna talk and not do anything because of...you know...I mean...I just wanna be with you..."

I slid down the door and put my head against it welcoming the relief for my feet and the rest of my body.

"Troy it's fine I just a moment to get my head round things that's all."

I heard a chuckle coming from the other side of the door about the same height that I was.

"It's OK Gabriella I think I needed a moment to gather my thoughts as well." His giggling subsided and became silence.

"Are you coming out?" he whispered as if he feared the answer.

I stood up and paused knowing that if I opened that door there was no going back to run and hide for once in my life I was going to do what I wanted and not what I should do.

I opened the door to see Troy sat on the bed is head looking down at his feet yet the sound of the door opening caused his head to rise slowly allowing my eyes to rake over the beauty that was his face the brown hair lightened by the sun that hung slightly in his eyes was tousled to perfection. His eyes lifted and invited me forward to him their sparkling blue colour caused me to gasp not going unnoticed by him.

A chuckle and a perfect lopsided grin graced his perfect face as his cheeks showed two dimples giving a boyish charm to what only can be described as a man.

Before I could even think about talking to him the distance between us in the room became too much and he came to stand in front of me taking my face in his hands and delicately kissed me holding me as if I was the most precious thing in the world. Even such a simple kiss took my breath away. I was addicted to him, his eyes, his smile, his kiss, his body, his personality. There was not a single cell in my body that didn't want him. He pulled back and looked at me as if he were witnessing a miracle.

"My God Gabriella you have no idea what you do to me he" whispered as he put his forehead against mine. All I could do was concentrate on my breathing to slow it down from such a state that made me sound like I had ran a marathon.

"Just tell me if you ever want to stop." He whispered as he brought his lips back down to mine and sweetly pecked them looking at me for assurance.

I moved my hands from just above his hips, then taking them past his hands and up the inside of his arms so I could feel his ribs, and his heart pounding. My hands continued going up his pectoral muscles and towards the back of his neck where a light sweat dried making his skin slightly salty. My fingers danced around the back of his neck familiarising themselves with the feel of the baby like hair that rested there.

He smiled at me and gently took my hips so the where square to his forcing me to look up slightly into his eyes.

That was it the undoing he lent down and kissed me with passion and skill. His lips caressed mine till they felt numb from the electric shocks that where being zapped at them.

Pulling apart merely for a second to take a breath felt like it was to long. The need for him was like oxygen even standing like this wasn't close enough, and he felt the same as he tightened his grasp on my hips and moved his hand to my waist and made my body wrap itself around his never loosing any kind of contact which at the moment would have been a fate worse than death.

His hips ground into my own and I could feel the beginning of his arousal pushing at the front of his black dress pants, and it scared me slightly the knowledge that he was feeling this for me.

Gently his tongue licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth willingly.

His hands moved to cup my ass and he walked us slowly back to the wall pulling back breathlessly we looked at each other without saying a word we both leaned in slowing down our kiss till I could feel every part of his mouth the way the roof of his mouth slanted and the way his teeth lined up perfectly, the way his tongue had mastered the art of give and take.

His hands moved up from my bum and undid the zip on my dress causing it to pool at my feet leaving me in my black lacy strapless bra and thong set.

"Wow." Troy said as I kicked my dress to one side.

He just stood there staring at me.

_Shit_ was the only word that would form in my head, I blushed and moved to go and pick my dress back up again.

Without warning he sprang kissing me with a kiss that was definitely going to be bruising my lips.

"What the fuck did you think you where doing?" Troy asked sternly pressing a kiss to my collar bone.

"You didn't say anything so I thought you thought I was...y'know."

His head popped up from my shoulder causing me to look at him.

"How dare you even think that Gabriella?" He was serious he used my full name.

"Well I know I'm not the..."

"Gabriella shut up. The reason I stopped was because I couldn't believe how utterly stunning you were."

Blushing again he dropped his hands back down to my bum gently squeezing and drawing me closer to him and kissing me fervently.

A hand from around my bum slid to my thigh and lifting it to wrap around hi own causing his dick to rub against my clitoris causing a simultaneous moan of intense pleasure as if a pressure had been released.

"Shit Gabi" he hissed through his teeth, the single most sexy sound I had ever heard and made my name sound like a profanity merely heightened the arousal.

I could only pant my reply, "Troy" as I took a piece of his neck in my mouth a bit and sucked harshly.

"Argh....." He hissed again.

I pulled his ear next to my face and said the only thing that I had been thinking all night

"Troy...I need you..."

"Need what..."

"I need you...to make...me...come..." I panted suddenly his lips assaulted mine and my body was lifted off the ground with both my legs wrapped round him

"Where....Gabi??" He asked as he pinned me to the wall his lips currently caressing my own.

My thoughts immediately went back to the image of Zeke and Sharpay earlier and knew that moving wasn't an option in my head any way.

"Right here right now." I whispered as I felt him lean off the wall and head towards...well I didn't know.

"Where are we going?" I whispered.

"To lock the door" he said with a smile in his voice.

I smirked at the thought as he locked the door then took us to the nearest wall as our kisses became more intense he danced his hand across my stomach and my need to feel him as close as possible became more and more over whelming.

My hands fluttered from round his neck to the front of his shirt as I slowly began undoing the buttons slowly revealing his gorgeous body to me. My breath caught in my throat as my desire heightened I broke the kiss and looked at him lips swollen eyes darkened with lust his tanned toned torso exposed as his shirt still covered the length of his arms.

"Now look who's staring?" he smirked.

He helped me to unroll his sleeves whilst dotting kisses along my neck and collar bone.

I pushed the fabric from his shoulders and saw it pool by his feet. We both stood looking down waiting for the other to move.

Eventually we both looked up his smile causing my inside to turn to mush and a visible swoon occur over my body.

He kissed my lips so lightly I wouldn't have believed he had done it if my hands hadn't have been at the back of his head.

"Just for tonight, I can have you the way I want you." He whispered with his eyes shut.

That was the trigger and the need to relieve some of the tension inside of me became unbearable.

"Troy." I managed to squeak as he began to battle with my tongue.

Hands wandered, breathing became ragged and kisses became more and more demanding.

His hands moved to hoist me higher on the wall as he held my hips steady rocking his bulge into me right over my clit.

The imitation of the move was unbelievable, I wanted to ask him to take me now, my virginity the lot but I knew I wasn't ready for that yet.

Continuing to kiss me his hand slowly circled my belly button leaving a wake of goosebumps behind, my stomach tensed in anticipation.

His hand lowered slower and slower towards my core, however he skipped it and caressed my thigh casing me to groan in frustration

"Good things come to those who wait my dear."

But before I could begin to think about how long he was wanting me to wait his hand began to wander again.

The sensations that pulsed through me at just a mere touch scared me stiff.

His hand drew random patterns up my other thigh till it reached my lace covered core.

He stroked me on the outside of my panties making me curse

"Argh Shit!"

"Gabi your so wet, are you turned on by me?" Troy asked in the most tantalising and seductive voice.

"Yes, gos yes I'm turned on by... you" the last words came out strangled as he put pressure right on my clit with his thumb.

"Good, because you turn me on as well." And with that he bit on my shoulder causing me to cry out as he licked it better and blew cold air on my skin.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked in a teasing manner.

"Troy...don't tease...me." I replied through my teeth as his hand began to go under my pants.

"I'm sorry baby what was that?" He cooed

Gathering all the breath I could and making the sexiest voice I could I knew this would get him to fulfill my needs.

"I want you, to stick you fingers in my pussy and I wan to ride them fast and hard with you playing my g spot and clit whilst I scream your name as I come."

That shut him up his eyes looked at mine they had turned as dark as sapphires as he began to fulfill my demands.

"That was the single hottest thing I have ever heard." He whispered in my ear.

He lowered me down to the floor and lowered his body so his nose was directly in front of my clit.

Running his tongue down the front and heading towards my vagina he bit lightly taking my panties in his mouth and dragging them down my legs. He then got to my feet and threw the panties to one side and removed my heels, gently taking one foot out kissing it and then placing on the floor and then the other. He then began kissing and licking his way up my leg till he reached my core where he merely licked the length from my vagina and give my clit a quickly suck tasting me.

"Hmmmm..." Was all I heard

"You taste delicious." He said as he carried on till he reached my lips he kissed me allowing myself to taste my juices on his tongue.

"do you think you taste good?" he asked

"Yeah I do." I breathed out.

"Really?" I nodded my head in reply

"I want you to taste yourself properly before I take it all."

Not really understanding what he wanted me to do exactly I felt his hand slip to my core as his finger slipped over my vagina giving it a gentle flick making me grunt, when he held it out to me to taste myself.

I took his finger placing the tip on my tongue before wrapping my lips around and sucking the rest of it in as slowly as I could. I ran my tongue on the underside and tasted the unique liquid that was my juices. I pumped his finger in my mouth a few times whilst I looked at his face before removing him and kissing the tip.

His face was in awe of what I had just done and he lifted me back up so both of my legs were around his waist and my hands were pushed against the wall.

"Now what is it you wanted me to do?" he hummed in my ear "Was it something like this."

And he began to lower his hand nearer to my core the throbbing in my head was intense and I could feel his fingers dancing toward my clit. He took his thumb and gently applied pressure to my engorged clit. Whilst his thumb was busy his fingers began to stroke the skin around my vagina but never actually touching it.

Slowly he inserted on finger into me pushing his middle as far back as he could and staying there not moving. I wriggled my hips and looked down to see his thumb on my clit and his finger inside me it was so erotic it made my head swim.

"Like what I'm doing to you?"

"Yes, yes,yes just please move!" I gasped

"What like this?" His finger tapped my clit and his finger inside me curled in a come here motion hitting my G-spot.

"YES TROY!" I moaned.

"Would another finger be better for you as well?" he asked as his index finger joined his middle finger creating a lush smooching sound.

I couldn't even begin to think how to respond to that and just panted as his nimble fingers continued their ministrations.

"O my god, o my god." I panted as my breathing became ragged, I opened my eyes to see Troy staring intently on my face and smirking at me when he saw my open eyes.

He stopped again causing me to groan in frustration.

"Why???....Why???...."

"Well you said you wanted to ride my hand yet I seem to be thrusting you."

I grabbed the back of his head and brought his lips to mine, as I positioned myself and began riding him hard, his fingers driving in and out me as he twisted them to change the angle whilst his thumb made each hit all the more incredible on my clit.

My walls began to tighten around himand the familiar feeling like I was going to pee began to build.

"Troy...I'm....I'm....so....close...."

"I no" he replied in a ragged breath the toll of holding me up whilst pumping his own hips and fingering me all at the same time.

I looked at his face there was nothing but lust there or what I thought was lust.

"Troy,Troy,Troy," I began to chant his name as my fluids came spilling out of me and before I knew it he was between my legs lapping me up like a man deprived of water at a fountain.

My knees began to shake and before I could help it I began to fall the intensity of my orgasm riding through me in powerful after shocks.

Gently he caught me and lifted me to sit in his lap wearing nothing but my birthday suit as somewhere along the line my bra had been flung across the room to land next to my panties.

he chuckled

"What?" I asked afraid to hear what his answer would be

"Nothing just a thought."

"O right." I asked a little disconcerted.

"I just thought what would happen if...."

He couldn't finish his sentence as Zeke knocked on the door.

"Hello is someone getting changed in their ladies?" Zeke shouted.

_SHIT_


	5. Chapter 5

So I currently find myself sat in the lap of a guy who has a girlfriend

wearing nothing at all

after he has given me the best orgasm of my life

and my best friends boyfriend is knocking on the door to come in

How do I get myself in these predicaments????

* * *

We both looked at each other the realisation of potentially being caught came over us eyes widened and suddenly we were running round grabbing all of our clothes.

troy managed to get his shirt on and I got all my underwear and shoes on and I managed to put my dress on but unable to do the zip back up.

"Hello! I know someone is in there!" Zeke shouted again.

"Yeah Zeke Gabi and I are in here!" Troy replied

"O then let me in?" Zeke said

Troy ran to lock the door and then ran to my back to do my zip up.

"Hel...What are you doing?" Zeke asked as he saw me stood in front of Troy whilst Troy was doing the zip up on the back of my dress.

"o nothing Gabi went and got her hair caught in the zip of her dress when we were dancing, we needed better light so I could unravel it all." Troy lied with ease as I played along.

"Okay then Jeez I thought you two were doing something you shouldn't be mind you Troy going out with Lara so there we go, anyway Gabi have you seen Sharpay's playing cards she wants to play mushroom."

"Yeah Zeke they're in the top draw next to her bed next to the condoms." I winked causing him to blush and Troy to roar with laughter as Zeke quickly made it out of the room.

I walked toward my bag and pulled my phone out checking the time, and avoiding looking at him at all costs.

I heard a click of a door and thought he had gone out of the room regretting what just happened.

I sighed and scraped the hair off my face slowly standing up I took a deep breath and turned around coming face to face with Troy.

"Hey," he whispered as he lightly pecked my lips making me yearn for more.

"I thought you'd gone, the door clicked."

he chuckled at me

"That was me alright...Locking the door."

I couldn't talk it sounded forbidden so I just mimed an o.

He chuckled again and whispered

"Don't tell me you've gone shy on me?" He nibbled my ear and moved to kiss me on the lips which I let him

"Troy...what about....L...A...R...A..." I couldn't even get a word out as he kept kissing me.

"She is just a noun tonight and that's it." He whispered his lips lightly touching mine as he spoke.

"Just don't regret this in the morning."

He looked at me as if I had spoken a foreign language.

"Gabi I don't think I could regret you if I tried, but we should go downstairs before someone else realises we've been missing for ages."

I smiled and let him lead me out of the room.

We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen both grabbing a drink and wandered out into the garden sitting in the hammock.

The music could be heard out here but it was much quieter than inside, the slow beat told me that Sharpay had come to the slow dance section of the night.

The Trouble with Love started to drift through the garden smiling at the song I saw Troy stand up and hold out a hand for me.

"Care to dance with me?" he asked looking slightly embarrassed I took his hand and he helped me to stand up pulling me close with one hand at my lower back and the other holding my hand close to his heart as we looked at each other and swayed to the beat.

"Gabriella once things are sorted between Lara and I you're next, you know that don't you."

I smiled and nodded my reply snuggling my face into his neck, he kissed the top of my head as the music continued.

_Love can be a many splendid thing  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
A dozen roses  
Diamond rings  
Dreams for sale  
And fairy tales  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
And you'll just want the world to see  
But like a drug that makes you blind  
It'll fool you every time _

I began to listen to the song and remembered the heart ache I had had with Paul and thought about what I could potentially have with Troy, I didn't want to think about the repercussions that would follow in the morning.

_Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger then your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See you've got no say at all _

I looked up to find Troy staring through the big windows into the living room to see Sharpay with Zeke and Ryan with Kelsi

Envy seemed to draw across his face as the perfect eyes changed colour slightly revealing his true emotion.

"Imagine" he whispered

"Imagine what?" I reply

"Imagine that's you and me over there dancing in front of everyone else and not having to hide any more, no sneaking around just you and me." he looked down into my eyes and tenderly pulled back a piece of my hair.

I went on my tippy toes and kissed him delicately feeling a more passionate kiss would ruin the atmosphere of wanting.

I held on to him and we danced till the end of the song not wanting to be away from him, the mere thought of having to give him back to Lara in the morning was torture but for now he was all mine.

_Now I was once a fool it's true  
I played the game by all the rules  
But now my world's a deeper blue  
I'm sadder but I'm wiser too  
I swore I'd never love again  
I swore my heart would never mend  
Said love wasn't worth the pain  
But then I hear it call my name_

_The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger then your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See you've got no say at all_

_Every time I turn around  
I think I've got it all figured out  
My heart keeps calling  
And I keep on falling  
Over and over again  
This set story always ends the same  
Me standing in the pouring rain  
It seems no matter what I do  
It tears my heart in two_

_The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger then your pride  
It's in your heart it's in your soul  
Your losing your control  
See you've got no say at all  
The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie _

* * *

From then on I only remember snips of what happened after Troy and I danced outside, we walked into the kitchen being greeted with a full blown party with girls walking round in nothing but their bra and knickers. Shots were being downed and as I went along doing my 5 vodka rainbow (Cherry raspberry orange apple and bubblegum) Sharpay came up to me unzipping my dress till she made a skirt from it and revealing my lacy strapless bra saying I had far to many clothes on.

I remembered doing body shots as I lay down someone making a line of salt on my stomach and putting a slice of lime in my mouth with a shot glass placed in my cleavage, next Troy's eyes looked up from my stomach he winked before closing his eyes and lapping the salt up from my stomach causing me to moan, he then crawled up my body smirking and taking the shot glass with his teeth leaning his head back and downing the whole thing in one as the crowd hollered he lent down removing the sour fruit from my mouth and kissing me on the lips.

"WHOA! Troy sealed with a kiss so you gotta do him Gabs!" Zeke shouted as everyone in the room hollered. I made out the excited squeaks of Sharpay and Taylor as I stood back up again and saw his top being stripped he then lay down preparing for me to take a shot from him, however I grabbed the bottle from Chad's hands and set it up the way I wanted to.

I placed the lime in his mouth and poured the tequila in a line down his chest into his belly button and a little bit further to the top of his dress pants, with the salt as a line next to the tequila at his navel.

"Whoa there Gabs! Someones into raunchy body shots!" Chad slurred as everyone else cheered

Not really caring as I straddled Troy I looked up at his smirking face and winked at him I bent a little lower and gently kissed under the line of salt before I licked my way up in first line I then went to the bottom of the tequila run I smirked and suckled my way to his belly button where I sucked hard and drank the tequila I quickly made my way up the rest of his body till I took the lime into my teeth squeezing but not actually taking it away from his mouth till I had drank it all before taking it between my teeth and spitting it to the side and kissing him on the lips.

"WHOA!!! Gabi Sealed with a kiss Troy you gotta do a dare chosen by the Host!" Troy turned to look at me

"Bring it on princess what will it be my dare??" The glint in Troy's eyes gave away the fact he did not want to do the dare Sharpay was going to give him.

"Okay Bolton, you've gotta dare alright." Sharpay smirked

"Alright???"

"I dare you to do 30 press ups whilst wearing nothing but...Gabriella's thong and bra."

Troy stood with his mouth opening and closing like a gold fish only then did I realise what she said.

"No Sharpay no no no!!!"

"To late" She said as she went under my skirt and pulled off my thong causing all the lads to cheer and she zipped my dress back up then un clasped my bra.

Throwing them to Troy she pushed him into the pantry to change.

"Sharpay why mine?" I asked worrying about my lingerie.

Troy came out and the lingerie left nothing to the imagination his hands currently covered his downstairs area the girls screamed as his muscle lines were defined I was pretty sure that if anyone had actually looked at me at that point in time the fuck me now on thew floor look on my face must have occurred.

We cleared the table and he got on and did his 30 press ups like it was a walk in the park.

I don't know what happened for a while

Next thing I remember I was dancing on the tables with Sharpay and Taylor wearing a small denim skirt and a white vest top which had been tied under my boobs, not even sure how or why or when these items got on my body, the only explanation could be Sharpay.

I remebered at about 5:00 in the morning I went to go to the toilet but ended up in the pool house bathroom.

My next memory was being pinned against what felt like a glass window with lips soldered on to mine a very familiar pair of lips now as a set of hips rocked against my own. The kisses began to be much more tender and caring as I wanted nothing more than just to express how I felt.

I was moved and I next felt a bed under me and his warm body pressing into my own felt like pure bliss but sleep had overcome us both and we knew that it was almost time for us to go back to reality. I clung to him for life and he soothed me by holding me tight and humming a tune in my ear.

* * *

The next thing I knew I it was morning and I was very cold, my face was pressed against something very firm and the recognition of where is was came over me.

I was lying on the bathroom floor in Sharpay's pool house.

I shuffled into a sitting position my head pounded and my whole body was stiff but not before long when my throat burnt and I threw up.

Troy walked in looking very rough as well and we sat holding on to one another as we sipped bottles of water not needing to say a word just trying to piece together pieces of the night in our mind.

I looked up at him and he looked at me and gently kissed my forehead

"come here you." he said as he helped me climb into his lap my arms and legs wrapped around his back i began to doodle shapes on his back.

"Hey." He whispered

"Hey" I replied

"Want to know what time it is."

"Yeah."

"It's 7:30."

"O what time did we go to bed?"

"About 5:30."

"Ergh." was my only reply as I buried my head into the crook of his neck and kissed him there.

"You wanna go see whose up?"

"No."

"You wanna stay here?"

"No."

"You wanna move?"

"No."

"You wanna stay?"

"No."

"Can you say anything other than no?" I sensed the humour in his voice.

"No." I felt him smile and he kissed my shoulder.

"You want me to carry you back to bed?"

"Yeah." and with that he stood up causing me to squeal as he carried me back to our bed.

_This is my version of the perfect morning_


	6. Chapter 6

I never want to move ever in my life

I feel so safe wrapped up in the arms of a man who I have become more attached to than I ever should be

O well when have I ever done anything the way that people tell me to

Does that include falling in love?

* * *

I felt lips on my neck gently caressing the skin

Now if you ask me this is the only way to wake up in the morning

"Ella wake up," his voice calling me from my peaceful slumber.

I smirked but let him carry on knowing that he knew I was awake now

"O well I will have to get out of bed and tell the others that I can't wake her up." he said as he began to move

"Don't you dare." I said as I grabbed his torso.

* * *

Eventually we made our way out of the pool house and walked into the busy kitchen to find it spotlessly clean and Sharpay's cook Margaret preparing a breakfast feast.

Margaret had been a nanny and cook for the Evans family since the twins had been born and was like their grandmother and had always been called Manoni by everyone.

"Morning noni!" I chirped.

"Morning baby." She replied giving me a big hug.

"Good morning Troy." she said as she pulled away from the hug she gave me and enveloped him in a hug.

"Morning" he replied "What's for breakfast???"

"Well if you go into the other room you will find people and food waiting for you." Noni smiled and continued bustling around the kitchen shooing us out

* * *

The rest of the day continued as normal and we agreed that we would meet that night at Reuben's where Troy's band was doing a gig.

I probably should have mentioned before that Troy is also an amazing musician, maybe that's how he has such amazing finger skills? no I can't think like that!!!!

After the whole Troy and I thing I had to tell someone and the only person I could tell would be Wendy Woo!

Wendy was my older sister to all intents and purposes we met on an outdoor activities week her as an instructor and I was an assistant instructor we instantly clicked and now we are constantly in contact her being 26 and all she is my voice of reason and normally gives me amazing advice on MEN. She was engaged to my uncle but they split up as he had a mid life crisis realising that Wendy didn't want to settle down but him being 36 swayed him other ways.

Anyway back to the original point of ringing Wendy, normally when she gives me advice I tend to agree with what she is saying however she gave me the advice which was farther than what I actually wanted to hear.

-------

"pardon???" I stuttered

"Look Gabs I love you but this time you really need to listen to what I am saying. You need to accept it for what it was in the moment, anymore that you expect to happen will just fuck things up. You wanna stay friends and acting like there was anything between you is just gonna hurt even more."

I was hearing but not listening.

"Hang on Wenders, so you are saying that he won't leave Lara for me???"

"No he won't he now knows he can cheat with you and still have her so nip this in the bud before anything more happens."

"But Wendy we had a connection."

"Yes you may have but you want to make sure that before you walk the plank it ain't gonna collapse before you jump...do you get what i mean?"

"Ermm..."

"What I am trying to say is that him and Lara need to be completely over before you walk in to the situation it seems to me that things are on the rocks anyway if this is what he has done, you need to make sure that he doesn't see you as his next...target shall we put it???"

"Right."

"Gabi are you okay?" Wendy could incredibly slip from full rant to caring in the space of a minute.

"Yeah I'm fine I just thought this was different ya no?"

"Maybe it is chica however he needs to prove it to you and you to him."

"Yeah..."

"Gabi never let a man feel like he has a situation under control."

"I know Wendy. I know."

"Good now I have to mark some school work okay?"

"Okay."

"Gabi I love you remember that yeah."

"Love you too Wendy."

And with that I put the phone down.

* * *

Getting to Reubens I looked at my outfit and hoped I wasn't overdressed .

I had a blue t-shirt which was scoop neck and had frilled sleeves a pair of tight black jeans and my new blue suede shoe-boots that Sharpay had bought for me.

Stepping in I noticed I was the last to arrive and was certainly not overdressed as Taylor sat with a floral dress and heels and Sharpay seemed to have dyed her whole body pink due to the body-con Pink dress that stuck to her slender frame.

I went over and sat down waiting for the band to come out as we ordered smoothies and a selection of sweet treats.

"So is Zeke working tonight Sharpay?" I asked

"Yeah he will be out to see us all later." She smiled as I saw Zeke poke his head round the kitchen door and winked at her.

Zeke was the cook of our little group and he worked making all the puddings and sweet treats as we like to call them here at Reubens.

Reubens was a coffee shop by day and a gig house at night with jazz and folk music playing predominantly but also was the club house to Unconventional the band Troy was in.

Troy was working with the rest of the band as they tested micks and laughed I couldn't help but smile at them all, Chad his headphones in and mimicking the drum patterns he would be playing.

Ryan set up all the equipment checking balance and helping them tune and Kelsi was playing light music on the piano in the background whilst customers busied themselves around the room.

The other members of the band were from school but only hung out with us at their gig's other than that they kept themselves to themselves other than when they came together to play at Reubens.

It came to 7:30 and they were ready the lights had been dimmed.

Grey the owner of Reubens stepped out and announced

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is my pleasure to announce unconventional!!!"

Troy stepped out from the back room and waved as he lead the group out towards the "stage"

"Good evening everybody we are Unconventional welcome to our home." He smiled that perfect smile as he draped the guitar strap over his shoulders.

Cheers could be heard all around the room.

"We would like to start the night with a new song to us we hope you like it listen up for my boy Andy on bass."

Troy turned his head to Andy and counted them all in as the bass began and the very recognisable song began

Higher ground the Stevie Wonder Version began to play.

Troy turned and smiled at the band as he began singing

_People  
Keep on learnin'  
Soldiers  
Keep on warrin'  
World,  
Keep on turnin'  
Cause it won't be too long.  
Powers  
Keep on lyin',  
While your people  
Keep on dyin'  
World,  
Keep on turnin',  
Cause it won't be too long._

Chad pounding the drum beat with Troy putting the occasional strum in

The two girls doing the backing singing sway in sync and sang "ooh la la" to the song.

_I'm so darn glad he let me try it again  
Cause my last time on earth I lived a whole world of sin  
I'm so glad that I know more than I knew then  
Gonna keep on tryin'  
Till I reach the highest ground_

The crowd began to bounce in the seats as some people at the back stood up to get a better look at the band where as others like me stayed in our seats doing a little dance there.

The room was electric as the small brass section of the group began to kick in as they did an instrumental section.

As the song came to a finish Chad drum his way into the next song

"Thank you." Troy shouted as Chad continued to drum in the background with the backing girls singing scat in the background

"Moving swiftly forward we have our next song which again if you should know and we would like you to join in."

As the backing girls began to sing

_I say a little prayer for you_

Troy and Chad joined in changing the words

_The moment I wake up  
Before I think bout basketball.  
I say a little prayer for you  
While combing my fro, now,  
And wondering what shorts to wear, now,  
I say a little prayer for you  
_

Chad pointed at Taylor causing her to blush

_Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart and I will love you  
Forever, forever, we never will part  
Oh, how I'll love you  
Together, together, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only be heartbreak for me. _

The song continued as the boys sang the lyrics changing them to suit each other causing the whole audience to chuckle Chad again continued to play as another familiar song started up and Troy took his guitar off to sing this next song

"Ladies and Gentlemen if I go a bit mad during this next song I won't apologize because this song deserves a good bounce so all you people best be ready to start."

The other guitarist stepped forwards and began to strum the first cords of the song.

_I was so high I did not recognise the fire burning in her eyes the chaos that controlled my mind... _

The rest of This Love by Maroon 5 song continued and I couldn't pull my eyes away from the human being or more like God that was singing as if it was to me and no one else.

It was as if he wanted me to understand that Lara was going to leave him and then it would all be ok. His bright blue eyes baring down into mine unbareable to the point that I couldn't look at him.

Trying to fix my eyes anywhere but on his body which was a seemingly impossible task as ever other part of my body called to him like he was a drug which by God I was addicted to completely one taste, one touch one anything to do with him seemed to send a rapid heat to my core and turn my legs to mush.

From the corner of my eye I saw that Zeke was now sat next to Sharpay and Taylor had her eyes glued to the drummer. I was left with no choice but to look at him...fuck.

As I turned my head to face him a beautiful smirk graced his face casuing me to blush and for him to chuckle slightly he then stared straight at me and closed his eyes to sing the words from his heart and like a knife he took me.

_I'll fix these broken things  
Repair your broken wings  
And make sure every thing's alright  
My pressure on her hips  
Sinking my fingertips  
Into every inch of you  
Cause I know that's what you want me to do_

At the end of that he looked at me giving me the once over as I wriggled in my seat uncomfortable as he told me with his eyes exactly what he wanted to do to me as the song continued a little more the brass took over the singers part and played until the song came to a finish.

Water was handed round the stage as the group had a breather whilst Troy began the next song just him on his own with his electric acoustic.

"Now I'm gonna take things in a bit of a different route as we get ready for the next few songs so let me just give you a little taster." He began to pluck the strings with ease and began to sing as the words Toxic by Britney Spears flowed from his mouth.

_Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling A gal like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous I'm fallin_

_There's no escape  
I can't hide  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin it_

The girls then began to hum in the background creating a really eerie feel to the normally upbeat song he then sang the next part in a girly voice causing the whole audience to laugh as I found myself giggling as well

_Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning round and round  
Do you feel me now _

He whispered the last words making me feel like he was talking right in my ear as the rest of the band joined in for the chorus

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
_

"Thank you we are now ready as I would like to introduce to you our lovely ladies Vicky and Emma,"

The two girls black girls both Chad's cousins took their microphones from the stands and made their way to the front of the stage.

"Thank you Troy time for us girls to have a bit of fun you already!!"

The crowd was being really built up as they began to holler in response, I saw Troy put his electric guitar back on tuning up again to Kelsi on keys

"Hell yeah cause we're ready too, guys are you ready...girls are you ready...band are you ready." As Troy nodded and brought them all in.

_What you want  
Baby, I got  
What you need  
Do you know I got it?  
All I'm askin'  
Is for a little respect when you come home  
Hey baby  
just a little bit  
when you get home  
just a little bit  
mister just a little bit _

The familiar song drifted through the speakers as shouts could be heard over the band, the smile on Troy's face was painfully beautiful as he looked over to me.

As the girls shimmied and shook their way around the stage i felt jealousy coursing through my veins how they could openly flirt with him making it into a true performance.

"Gabi!" Sharpay shouted as I saw her and Taylor doing a little shoulder dance asking me to join in.

_I'm about to give you all of my money  
And all I'm askin' in return, honey  
Is to give me my profits  
When you get home  
Yeah baby  
When you get home  
Yeah_

At the chorus the three of us stood up and shouted with the rest of the room

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Find out what it means to me  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Take care, TCB _

The room was buzzing and everyone relaxed in the friendly atmosphere as Taylor Sharpay and myself danced in the spaces between our chairs laughing as Zeke fell over his chair

_Oh sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me  
A little respect sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me  
Whoa, babe just a little bit  
A little respect just a little bit  
_

The song continued as we sat and ordered another round of drinks my eyes caught by Troy as I sent a small smile his way as he continued playing.

The music and maybe just seeing him again made my heart flutter as he played with skill and a humble aura that it made me fall that little bit more in love with him than I already was.

Wait... love

I found myself running to the toilet and being sick.

Shit on a bread stick I'm in deeper than I can swim.

* * *

Just a quick note to say if there are any Troy singing acoustic moments then most of them are taken from Brad Doggett, find him on youtube he is AMAZING!!!!!!!!

lvxxx


	7. Chapter 7

How come when in times of "Trouble" or Danger you naturally react in one of two ways

You fight or flight

Is it the little trigger inside you that also feels that the best thing that has ever happened to you causes you trouble or danger???

Knowing what I do now my body's reaction to run away from Troy Bolton was the best thing could have ever done however,

when do we ever listen to our instinct's

Well unless it involves hyperventilating in a bathroom in the local cafe?

* * *

I calmed myself down and walked out of the toilets just in time for when the band were getting ready to play again

Now the Tables had all been moved to the sides so that there was a makeshift dance floor. Quickly finding the girls sat on very high stools on the far side of the cafe right in view of the stage.

Sitting down both Sharpay and Taylor took note of my return and looked at me puzzled I mouthed to them

"Talk Later"

I turned to come face to face with the Adonis

He smiled and then shouted out to everyone

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen hope you're enjoying the show!" Shouts replied to him as he grinned

"Thank you our next song will take you back a very long way to the 90's to the most awful song ever released and the only reason we have it on our set list is because it is so god damn awful. It's brilliant. So I want everyone to stand up" To which the audience shuffled and stood up

"Now we want the girls to stand in front of Vicky and Emma" The two girls came to the front.

"And all the guys to stand in front of me. and put it this way we hope you know the words to Doctor Jones!"

The band began to play as everyone laughed at the recollection of the 90's pop.

Vicky began to sing imitating the voice of aqua.

_Sometimes, the feeling is right  
__You fall in love for the first time  
Heartbeat, and kisses so sweet  
Summertime love in the moonlight  
_

Troy cupped his ear as the audience began to sing along

_Ah-yippie-yi-yu  
Ah-yippie-yi-yeah  
Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah  
_  
I looked at Sharpay and Taylor and we all stood up and danced like the rest of the crowd

_Now the summer is gone  
You had to go back home  
Please come and see me again  
I never felt more alone  
_

Troy put on a very deep voice and began to sing with them

_Baby, I am missing you  
I want you by my side  
And I hope you'll miss me too  
Come back and stay  
I think about you every day  
I really want you too  
You swept my feet right off the ground, you're the love I found  
Doctor Jones, Jones, Calling Doctor Jones  
Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, Wake up now (Wake up now)_

As the rest of the song continued I began to forget about Troy and began to truly enjoy the song as it came to a close I saw he was looking straight at me with a huge grin on his face

I blushed knowing he had caught me being stupid with my friends doing hand phone to Doctor Jones trust me it's cringe worthy

He just laughed and began to prepare everyone for the next song as microphones and cables and pieces were being moved

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen! If you would like to stay at the front then that is fine or you can go sit back down again depending on what takes your fancy but I recommend standing as we are now going to bring forward a very special lady who organizes us all and write our music and generally kicks ass when it comes to music etc . Miss Kelsi Neilson!"

Kelsi came forward and slung her guitar strap over her head as she stood behind to the newly placed microphone.

"Thank you everyone and thank you all for coming we wouldn't be here playing if it were not for your love and care and friendship and suppourt."

The crowd cheered and she continued

"I'm Kelsi Neilson I normally play piano but every now and then Troy and the gang like to put me at the front so here I am."

The crowd laughed as Troy stood there nodding his head whilst sipping a bottle of water I watched his every move as he hardly broke eye contact with me.

"Any way as I get to pick the song I'm going to take things to a more acoustic level for the some of the evening which we hope you all agree is gonna be good. So just to fill you in on our next piece whilst everyone is having a drink and Troy is returning to his normal voice. This next song is a cover again as tonight is cover night, it is one of the most famous records ever released by the band who I won't name yet, this group is a family and there are 5 members in it. Have I given enough clues yet because if you don't know then you will soon."

She turned to look at the rest of the band who all smiled and put there thumbs up she did the diving sign for OK and then mouthed to them all "give it some welly" making them all smile as she counted them all in

(If you want to listen and read then take a look at KT Tunstall with Jools Holland their version is the one this is based)

She began to strum the guitar belting out the familiar chords to the Jackson 5 song I want you back with the piano joining them later

_When I had you to myself  
I didn't want you around  
Pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd  
But someone picked you from the bunch  
one glance was all it took  
Now it's much too late for me to take a second look_

Now Kelsi is a fairly quiet and shy girl who doesn't get into trouble and just works her socks off but put her with an instrument on a stage and she turns into this amazing star.

_Oh baby give me one more chance show you that I love you  
Let you send me, back in your heart  
Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go, let you go baby  
Not since I see you in his arms I want you back  
O o Ye ye I want you back  
Ooh ooh baby I want you back  
Na na na na  
I want you back  
O o o o_

I looked to see the entire room up on their feet and dancing and laughing to the amazing song, the whole atmosphere was incredible as everyone was brought together and I didn't care if I looked like an idiot I was happy.

_Tryin' to live without your love  
Is one long sleepless night  
Let me show you girl  
That I know wrong from right  
Every street you walk on  
I leave tear stains on the ground  
Following the girl  
I didn't even want around.  
_

_Oh baby give me one more chance, show you that I love you  
Won't you please send me, back to your heart  
Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go, let you go baby  
not since I see you in his arms_

The band then began to do the tune in boom ba boom boom and clapping inviting the audience to join in to the rhythm Kelsi was playing on her guitar as she pounded out the words of the song

_buh buh buh buh  
__All I want  
buh buh buh buh  
All I need  
buh buh buh buh  
All I want  
buh buh buh buh  
__All I need  
_

_Yeah yeah _

_Give me One More chance! _

_Show you that I love you _

_Oh baby give one more chance  
show you that I love you wont you please send me _

_Back to your heart  
__Oh baby I was blind to let you go  
Won't you please let me back to your heart_

_I want you back  
oh oh yeah yeah  
__I want you back  
Ooh ooh baby  
I want you back  
oh oh yeah yeah  
__I want you back _

As the song finished Kelsi beamed a smile at us and turned to applauded the band behind her and to the crowd in front of her.

"Well guys I don't know if we were the entertainment or you! It gives us such joy to see you all having such a good time right guys!" The band shouted.

"Well now you've got me at the front I'm gonna stay a little longer. I just Troy to change instruments for me, Chad to come forward with his favourite new toy, Not in that way Ladies and Gents lets keep this Family rated. My backing ladies could you bring some stools as my legs are hurting a bit and you guys don't wanna be shorter than me for once, erm I want Ryan to stay where he is"

Ryan punched the air as he seemed to be the only person who didn't move making everyone laugh and Kelsi roll her eyes

"I'll get him for that. Andy could you switch to your acoustic my love? Brass and Saxophones you guys can all have a break, and now they know what song we are gonna play as I didn't put it in the original set list but o well they can cope!"

Troy pulled his phone out text something whilst Kelsi spoke and he then picked up a lute look a like instrument and just said

"Betcha didn't see that one coming did ya???"

Making everyone laugh

Chad came forward with the Cajun drum and everyone else moved microphones etc to accommodate the new set up Kelsi looked at them all to check they were alright they all put their thumbs up other than Chad

"Chad what's up?" Kelsi asked

"Nothing."

"Then why aren't your thumbs up?"

"Why should they be up?"

"YEah if your ready."

"O but I always do sticks up."

"But you don't have sticks for this do you?"

"O no!"

"So you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Good, ladies and gentlemen this next song is one that we have only recently added to the set list and carries on with the disco esc theme so we hope you enjoy, take this song to grab a drink or have a little dance."

The song began and the group of musician began.

_Captured effortlessly  
That's the way it was  
Happened so naturally  
I did not know it was love  
The next thing I felt was  
You holding me close  
What was I gonna do?  
I let myself go_

_And now were flyin through the sky  
I hope this night will last forever_

The lyrics of the song made me think of last night and how that was it no more was ever to come from it well supposedly.

I thought of how often I had seen Troy and thought of him as my friend

_Ive been waitin for you  
Its been so long  
I knew just what I would do  
When I heard your song  
Filled my heart with your bliss  
Gave me freedom  
You knew I could not resist  
I needed someone _

Drawing me from my state of daze as Troy and eye kept as much eye contact as appropriate Taylor leaned over and spoke

"Hey we're gonna get some more drinks you wanna stay and hold the table?" Giving me a knowing nod towards Troy who was now looking at Kelsi as she brought in the next bridge

_And now were flyin through the stars  
I hope this night will last forever  
Oh oh oh oh_

_Aint nobody  
Loves me better  
Makes me happy  
Makes me feel this way  
Aint nobody  
Loves me better than you_

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and gently eased it out seeing an unknown number I didn't check the message looking up I saw Troy staring and nodding toward me as he looked in my eyes

_I make my wish upon a star  
And hope this night will last forever_

Pulling my phone out again I looked to read the message

"This song is for you as I hoped last night would last forever x" I Looked up again to see him looking at Kelsi

Did he really mean it???

_And first you put your arms around me  
Then you put your charms around me  
I cant resist this sweet surrender  
Oh my nights are warm and tender  
We stare into each others eyes  
And what we see is no surprise  
Got a feeling most with treasure  
And a love so deep we cannot measure _

The song finished

Another buzz in my pocket

Another message

dare I read the outcome

"The next song is for you and you alone x"

I raised my eyes checking for anyone around me who could be texting again another buzz

"I wrote it last night whilst watching you sleep x"

I waited on baited breath

Shit this is gonna kill me

"If you answer the song then meet me outside after the gig 4 a walk if not I understand x"

I had to make a decision and fucking fast


	8. Chapter 8

The Message was there loud and clear on the screen in front of me

What the hell was I meant to reply with?

OK cool you wrote a song about me???

WHAT IS GOING ON???

Am I about to step into a full blown affair?

* * *

The crowd cheered oblivious to the turmoil that was currently causing my body to shake in anticipation the memories of last night flooded my memory his slick fingers making me want to die in such pleasure.

His eyes felt me bearing down on him and he stared back not caring about anyone else seeing our connection.

Kelsi stood up and took a bow her arms spread and the smile on her face was enchanting but that seemed like and candle to the infernos that troy had ignited in me a small smile played on my lips as I turned to clap for Kelsi

"Thank you everyone, I would now like to call up Troy!"

Troy whipped his head around and smiled as everyone shuffled towards the sides of the stage to collect drinks as he swapped back to his acoustic and made himself comfortable again on the stool.

"OK I would like to introduce this mini song as an introduction to the song after, you with me?" Troy asked the crowd. "Anyway I wanna play this one and then go straight into the one I was gonna play anyway I just got idea that this one would be a good idea!" The crowd laughed "Anyway the one after I would introduce the song but the person who needs to know the important parts of this song already knows. And no I'm not telling who." He winked making everyone laugh as they settled down.

(Check out Neon by John Mayer live in L.A.)

He grabbed his guitar and moved the strap so it was curved perfectly to his broad shoulders

He seemed to be fiddling around just plucking the strings aimlessly to get a riff going, he looked so at peace with himself just him and his guitar.

The way his fingers moved made me remember the feeling of having them curl inside of me every bass note he played made me want him to push my clit hard with his thumb like he had the night before,

_He stroked me on the outside of my panties making me curse_

_"Argh Shit!"_

_"Gabi your so wet, are you turned on by me?" Troy asked in the most tantalizing and seductive voice._

_"Yes, gosh yes I'm turned on by... you" the last words came out strangled as he put pressure right on my clit with his thumb._

_"Good, because you turn me on as well." And with that he bit on my shoulder causing me to cry out as he licked it better and blew cold air on my skin._

The flash flickered through my mind as I held in a groan of frustration and yet every bend of the strings felt like another digit added into me,

_Slowly he inserted one finger into me pushing his middle as far back as he could and staying there not moving. I wriggled my hips and looked down to see his thumb on my clit and his finger inside me it was so erotic it made my head swim._

_"Like what I'm doing to you?"_

_"Yes, yes, yes just please move!" I gasped_

_"What like this?" His finger tapped my clit and his finger inside me curled in a come here motion hitting my G-spot._

_"YES TROY!" I moaned._

_"Would another finger be better for you as well?" he asked as his index finger joined his middle finger creating a lush smooching sound._

_I couldn't even begin to think how to respond to that and just panted as his nimble fingers continued their ministrations._

Never have I been so needy of an orgasm till this moment in time

He moved his whole body to keep himself in time as the room seemed to mimic him.

Subconsciously every person was either nodding their head or tapping their foot or even swaying their whole body.

It didn't matter if they were talking to their friends or were ordering food and drink they moved. The whole room began to feel like one person as they were beckoned to his music.

Me? I was on fire, my hips swayed on my stool with a life of their own.

He was like a snake charmer; his music tuned every nerve in my body to him and made me do as he wished me to.

My lips felt swollen from me having to bite them to hold in the moans and gasp that needed to escape, my nipples were tight and my panties soaked as he called to me.

He was like a snake charmer and I was the awaiting cobra as he carried on playing my fingers clenched at the table as my breath fought.

The realization of one of my favourite John Mayer songs began to play.

He knew that John Mayer was one of my favourite artists and he was using it to his complete advantage.

He started to play the song and the words flowed from his divine mouth

_When sky blue gets dark enough_  
_To see the colours of the city lights_  
_A trail of ruby red and diamond white_  
_Hits her like a sunrise_

My mind was working like never before, I needed to decide what the hell I was going to do about this now.

How can one guy make you feel this way unless you are meant to be with them?

Maybe it was the fact that I can't be with him that is drawing me to him.

Maybe it is the Eve in me that makes me want him, my own personal forbidden fruit that I had seen the tree of for a long time now but was slowly being drawn nearer and nearer to imminent doom

Did I care?

Not really.

_Tonight she's out to lose herself_  
_And find a high on Peachtree Street_  
_From mixed drinks to techno beats it's always_  
_Heavy into everything _

I began to have another moment of remembering the tune he was humming in my ear as I fell asleep was it not this song?

I could feel his arms wrapping round my waist and the feel of his even breathing tickling my shoulder.

The amazing morning we had spent together and then the interruption of our friends.

And then the phone call with Wendy.

Wendy who I can always rely on. Wendy who is my voice of reason and sense.

_"Look Gabs I love you but this time you really need to listen to what I am saying. You need to accept it for what it was in the moment, anymore that you expect to happen will just fuck things up. You wanna stay friends and acting like there was anything between you is just gonna hurt even more."_

_I was hearing but not listening._

_"Hang on Wenders, so you are saying that he won't leave Lara for me???"_

_"No he won't he now knows he can cheat with you and still have her so nip this in the bud before anything more happens."_

_"But Wendy we had a connection."_

_"Yes you may have but you want to make sure that before you walk the plank it ain't gonna collapse before you jump...do you get what I mean?"_

_"Ermm..."_

_"What I am trying to say is that him and Lara need to be completely over before you walk in to the situation it seems to me that things are on the rocks anyway if this is what he has done, you need to make sure that he doesn't see you as his next...target shall we put it???"_

_"Right."_

_"Gabi are you okay?" Wendy could incredibly slip from full rant to caring in the space of a minute._

_"Yeah I'm fine I just thought this was different ya no?"_

_"Maybe it is chica however he needs to prove it to you and you to him."_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Gabi never let a man feel like he has a situation under control."_

I can see her point but, now what?

In my head I know she is right but when did I ever listen to my head

Head makes sense but heart has a life is my theory anyway.

_She comes and she goes _  
_Like no one can_  
_She comes and she goes _  
_She's slipping through my hands_

_She's always buzzing just like_  
_Neon, neon_  
_Neon, neon_  
_Who knows how long, how long, how long_  
_She can go before she burns away, away. _

_O She burn oh oh oh oh... _

The rest of the song I didn't care about as long as I could see his baby blues peer up to me and they did he opened his eyes and flashed their beauty my way as he grinned and then slowly bit his lip drawing it into his mouth as he began to concentrate again.

He then started to go into a little breakdown and instrumental section where he was really proving why he was the lead guitarist in the band, the crowd began to cheer and applaud him for the incredible work of his fingers, if only they knew what else he could do with them.

I looked over at Sharpay who was now cuddled with Zeke as he was behind her with his arms wrapped round her tiny waist securing her next to him as they swayed to the music and whispered sweet nothings in each others ears.

Taylor was sat next to Chad who had appeared from no where and he had his arm around the back of her stool so she was pulled tight into his side as they chatted and flirted quietly.

If only was what went through my head, I knew what I should do.

Right now I should be texting him and saying no

But something was stopping me

My phone was gripped in my hand as it buzzed gently due to the vibrate mode

I knew there was a message but not from Troy as he was performing

I looked down and saw Wendy's number flashing

Taking a deep breath I read it.

**Maybe the cynic in me was talking yesterday, do what your heart tells you to but remember to guard that thing with your life and only expose it to a person who is truly worthy. I don't want you to get hurt chica, you're my sister and I love you xxx**

I still felt like I needed to tell someone.

I did not want to tell Taylor at this point as I was not 100% sure I wanted her to know yet, not after the revelation of her and Troy which she never told me about.

Not bitter about this in the slightest am I

I know it's immature and childish but I feel like she doesn't trust me if she can't tell me what she did.

I look over at Sharpay and she's managed to untangle herself from Zeke as he has gone back to the kitchens.

She looks at me smiling contentment and happiness across her face.

I point to my phone telling her to get hers out and text her

**I have a confession **

She leans over making sure Taylor is too involved talking to Chad

"what is it?"

"Don't go completely psycho on me and stay calm, Troy and I kissed last night."

This was one of the things I didn't no about

how Sharpay would react.

"Well thank god it's about time that boy has been crushing on you for months."

And with that she turned away and carried on listening to the music

"What...I mean, no shock horror?"

"Nope. Gabi please, I knew! I went into the pool house this morning to find you and the pair of you were wrapped in each others arms and it was honestly the happiest I've seen you since Paul, you were grinning in your sleep. Who grins when they sleep?"

"But...but...but"

"Gabi you no my feelings on Lara so don't even get me started and..."

Troy played the final chord and everyone cheered I sat silently clapping staring at him and then at a screaming Sharpay.

He looked at me curiously and I smiled wobbly back at him.

He returned my pathetic excuse of a smile with a mega watt inducing smile making all the female members of the audience swoon.

"Hope you enjoyed my little intro back there I just had a crazy riff stuck in my head and wanted to get it to fit the song which was Neon by John Mayer."

"Than you Troy!" Kelsi said as she walked forward microphone in hand. The rest of the band took there places and laughed and high fived together.

"Well guys it has come to the end of our little gathering here tonight and we would like to end the evening on a high so we are now gonna finish with a favourite of ours Smooth by Santana."

Chad belted out the famous drum beat as Troy began to play the tune as he walked up to the microphone.

Sharpay grabbed my hand and dragged me up to the front of the crowd and we began dancing our hips swaying from side to side.

I felt all my inhibitions go and decided to fuck whatever was the right thing to do and for once in my life do something that I wanted to do.

Troys voice then croaked out the words

_Man it's a hot one,_

The rest of the song became a big blur of singing sexy dancing and larking around with Sharpay and Taylor.

Sharpay took her phone out of her pocket and began snapping shots of us all.

Ones of the three of us and others of the band.

Maybe somethings in life we just have to go along for the ride and wait until we can't go anymore and right now I just wanted to feel everything I could and screw what the outcomes might be

Little did I know what else Sharpay was up to and what she had in mind for the next hours of my rollercoatser.


	9. Chapter 9

Sharpay plus phone plus me equals

Trouble with Troy

I have never wanted to kill some one and thank them as much as I did on the night that Sharpay interfered.

* * *

The crowd began to move out of the coffee lounge and head on home little did I know that was not where I was heading.

I held my phone in my hand staring at it and wondering what the hell I was going to do,

If I walk out now, that's that end of anything but knowing it was the right thing to do

Or stay and see what might have been

I think I have decided

life is far to complicated to even begin trying to get involved with anything right now

So I turned and grabbed my coat and made a beeline for the door before anyone could stop me

Before I knew it I was in the alley way next to the shop panting not quite sure why, was it the fact I had just walked away from something so good or was it that with every step I took I could feel something behind me moving.

I turned around to check and yet nobody was there,

Next thing I could just feel myself scream

Nothing else just a scream before I was silenced by a familiar pair of lips crashing on to mine.

He had come for me.

At the back of Reubens pinned against the wall Tror Bolton seized his opportunity with me and I surrendered.

He pulled back holding my face in his hands.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." was all I could pant causing him to chuckle.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." was his reply.

I stared back confused.

"I thought you didn't want to meet me." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

I just looked at him an expression he obviously read.

"You didn't want to meet me did you?" Troy replied and began to take a step back.

"Troy, I just think this is a bit too complicated."

"Brie, the only thing that I find complicated is that you can't get your head around the fact that I like you, you like me."

"No Troy youi have a girlfriend, that is what matters, i don't particularly like the girl but that doesn't give me the right to start an affair with her boyfriend."

Silence followed as he looked at me cautiously.

"Come with me...please." He replied and took my hand and led me back into reuben's through the stage entrance

We moved through the crowd of band members and their respective family, girlfriend or boyfriend and headed towards the now empty cafe, the only thing left was 2 stools and a guitar propped up on the stage.

"What is this?" I asked

"This is my way of saying sorry for not being able to play the song I wanted to earlier but Kels said she wanted to go through it with me and adjust the melody but…I wanted to play something just for you…if that's ok with you?"

He looked at me with those big blue eyes puncturing my lungs so I could barely breathe out the word

"Ok"

He took my hand and led me to a stool setting me comfortably before picking up his guitar and strumming it slightly and tuning

(Play Wrap my Words around you by Daniel Beddingfield)

He then began to pick a tune that seemed fairly simple and then he opened his mouth

_Is it fair to write a song to a woman?  
Is it fair play to try and win her heart?  
Is it right to bring her sonnets in the morning time? _

I thought back to this morning and lying in bed with him wrapped around me and humming songs, if I was completely honest with myself, I was always going to come back to him at some point just where and when were going to be determined by a higher power, or Troy chasing me. Is he actually going to chase me till I fall and then throw me away like a dish cloth or am I in this for the long haul?

_To express the first few  
Longings when they start_

How long had he been feeling this way?

I mean to express the first few longings when they start?

When did this happen?

I looked up as he repeated the lyrics and he smirked knowing the questions that would be running though my head.

_Is it right to let her feelings  
Rise to catch you?  
Is it OK when her heart begins to fall?  
Would you blame me if I  
Wrap my words around you girl?  
Would I wrong you to say anything at all?_

Where the hell is he going with this song?

I'm not even sure that I want to stick around long enough to find out the answer to my question, too afraid to be hurt by another jackass. Paul and I didn't work and we knew it, for reasons that he can only blame himself for we didn't work.

_But if I wrap my words around you  
Wrap my words around you  
If I wrap my words around you  
Would you stay  
Would you stay, would you?  
_

This very question I had been asking myself every time I had considered meeting him at the end of tonight's performance and yet I was still here wasn't I?

Still waiting for an answer to what the hell I should be doing?

Why the hell was I sitting here being sung to by the guy I am slowly falling for well at least I think I am falling for.

_Am I a hunter if  
I send poems to please you?  
Am I a cad if  
I mean everything I say?  
Should I even let you know  
This song's about you girl  
Just because I want to see you smile today_

I chuckled and looked at him as he smiled and nodded his head confirming the

_And my words may bind you  
To me much too tightly  
You may choke upon them if we fall apart  
It's not fair to write a song to a woman  
Because a woman takes a song into her heart_

Looking up I gasped as he sang the repeated lyrics whilst looking directly at me I was taking this to my heart and then whilst he finished the song I could only think of the words Wendy had written in her text message

**Do what your heart tells you to but remember to guard that thing with your life and only expose it to a person who is truly worthy.**

_Would it play with your heart _

The final lyrics rang in my ears and played in my head over and over again like when you get tinnitus from being in a loud area.

I turned to look at Troy who was fixed on me looking expectantly.

"I…um…" was my only response

"I knew you didn't like it…it needs Kelsi to look over it all and obviously the melody and harmonies working on or even just rewriting…." He continued to babble on with his hand around the back of his neck rubbing like he always does when he is nervous.

"Troy..."

"Troy..."

"Troy!"

He continued so I took his face in my hands so he was looking at me.

"Yeah" He replied

"It was amazing...very close to home...but...what piece of music doesn't affect us shouldn't be heard..."

I went to move my hands yet he stopped them and brought them back to his cheeks as I brushed them softly with my thumbs his large hands covering my own.

I slowly and cautiously moved my right hand looking at his scared eyes I smiled what I hoped was a reassuring smile. I grazed my finger up his nose and along his eyebrows, causing his eyes to shut closed, I ran my finger down his cheek and slowly traced the outline of his lips before running my thumb along them causing his breath to tickle my delicate finger tips and then he brought my index finger to his mouth and kissed it, infact not even a kiss merely touching it to his lips.

Taking my hand he brought it to lace with his own and kissed each of our linked fingers.

His every move was so graceful and elegant, yet at the same time so raging with sex that I wanted to just jump his bones right there and then.

I looked at him not daring to move my eyes away from his, he unlinked our hands and pulled me to him by my hips so I was now straddling his legs, his hands went up my back and draw patterns soothing my tight muscles.

They then lowered and swooped past my hips to the button on my jeans which he toyed with slightly before undoing them and dragging the zip down for what felt the longest seconds of my life as I just stared back at him, into the pools of his eyes, my breathing cranked up a notch as his warm breath hit my face and his fingers touched the lace of the top of my underwear.

He smirked as I gasped and brought his lips towards mine just as if gravity was pulling us together our lips ghosted along each other and made me shiver with the electric sparks that ran through my body.

His hands then continued on their quest as he moved his fingers underneath the fabric that covered my core from his relentless fingers.

Silence filled the space but all I could hear was his breath in my ear as he purred the words

"Someone has been wanting something." as he stroked my waiting lips which burned to have his touch i moaned being the only response to my needing body being touched by him.

"Hmmm we do have a naughty girl on our hands don't we?" he said as he began to draw circles on my clitoris, causing my internal muscles to spasm as I dropped my head to rest in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't get that" he chuckled as he pressed his thumb firmly on my clit and repeated "Do I have a naughty girl on my hands?"

I nodded my head and whispered whilst kissing his ear "Yes"

his whole body shuddered as I felt his dick twitch against the front of his jeans.

"Hmmm right answer." He groaned as he thrust two fingers into me.


	10. Chapter 10

Walking down the halls of east high nothing had changed

Sharpay was all over Zeke

Taylor was trying not to stare at Chad

Chad was trying not to drop his ball whilst talking to Troy and eyeing up Taylor.

Troy looked bored but smiled his charming smile to all the cheerleaders that shimmied down the hall.

Me...well as normal I was hiding behind by Physics text book praying that nobody would comment that my hair and make up was more done than normal and my clothes were a little more dressy than I normally wear to school but it was all for a good cause.

To try and catch the attention of the fore mentioned boy.

Trust Taylor to destroy my attempt of a subtle change.

* * *

"Whoa there Gabi!" Taylor shouted almost causing the whole corridor to turn around and stare at me as she grabbed my wrist causing me to turn around

"You look good lady" She looked me up and down with Sharpay suddenly becoming more interested in the conversation at hand.

"Very good, the dark skinny jeans ripped showing some skin but not too much and the white over sized t-shirt with a mixture of jewelery, and not to mention your very nice looking leather sandals that you got from Tanzania!" Sharpay smiled as she identified my wardrobe choice to herself

"Thank you Sharpay it just so happens to be hot so my t-shirt and flip flops are a good idea and my jeans are new so of course I wanted to wear them." I smiled at her pushing my aviators higher on my head.

"Well girl I would tap that" Taylor said as she pointed to my ass.

I giggled and grabbed Taylor's arm pulling her towards home room feeling eyes watching me I swayed my hips a little more than normal causing a commotion behind me.

Walking into home room I sat talking to my girlies yet finding my thoughts drifting to Friday night and what happened at Reuben's and the real reason for wearing my "I know I have a good ass" jeans.

_

* * *

__"Hmmm right answer." He groaned as he thrust two fingers into me _

_"Troy..." was the only word that made sense in my head and was all I could pant in his ear _

_His erection was now painfully obvious to both of us. _

_Once I decided I could form a sentence against the will of his pumping, curling and pressing fingers which elicited hisses and moans I never knew I could produce, I eventually whispered _

_"Let me take your big hard cock and do you a favour whilst you do one for me" _

_he groaned loudly at my words as I unfastened his jeans quickly and freed him from the confines of his boxer briefs. _

_The rumours around school were all true he was big, perfectly proportioned just as everything else was in his perfect life. _

_Well other than me. _

_My hand slowly curled each individual finger around his manhood each in turn making him curse out loud. _

_"Fuck...sweet ...holy...crap...mother...shit..." _

_As my hand teased him by getting into a rhythm and then stopping and circling his base right up to his tip and back down to repeat the process. _

_His fingers continued and soon our bodies began to respond to each other as he ground his hips so he was at the same tempo as his hand was in me as mine was round him._

* * *

"Montez!" Suddenly I was back in the room as Miss Darbus brought my thoughts thundering back to reality.

"Yes Miss?" I whipped my head up trying my hardest not to look like an idiot

"O how nice of you to join us back here in the room"

"Sorry Miss Darbus."

"Yes wasting my time like that, you shall have a choice, detention on your spotless sheet or sing to your peers during morning home room...tomorrow?"

"Shit" I cursed under my breath, Taylor looked at me sympathetically, the disadvantages of attending a sporting and performing arts school, even if you are here for one thing Miss Darbus makes you do...well... everything.

"I shall sing tomorrow Miss Darbus."

"Excellent I do like singing to start my day, come forward with your song by the end of the day, something from a musicale!"

and with that she flounced away continuing with the register

"OMG" I mouthed to Taylor and Sharpay

"I NO!" Taylor replied

Sharpay just sat smiling at me like an idiot.

The end of home room bell went.

Taylor and Sharpay linked me and as soon as we stepped out of the classroom door I began my rant.

"Of all the punishemnts in the freaking world she gives me this crap. I am here for clarinet NOT singing."

"Gabi you just need to chill out." Taylor replied

"That's easy for you to say Miss Athletics,"

"She is right you know" Sharpay began

"Hush, Miss Musicals are my life. I just don't know what to do"

"Well have you spoken to Kels?" Sharpay asked

"No I have been with you?"

"Exactly talk to her, she will know what to do!"

and with that Taylor and Sharpay left me stood outside my AP Physics group as they went to their classes, AP Politics and AP Music Theory

Yes me and my friends were the top of everything in our respective fields.

I sat myself down in physics, listened to the lecture then began to read the text book to continue to fill in a very complex looking sheet.

_Objects Travelling in Circles are Accelerating since their Velocity is Changing _

_Even if an object appears to be going at constant speed its velocity is changing, due to velocity being a vector quantity which is dependent on acceleration we can see using formulae that it is in fact the acceleration increasing. _

_When travelling in a circle this acceleration is known as the centripetal acceleration and is always towards the circle centre. _

It is times like these when I will happily put my hand up and say yes I am a geek

It is also times like these when I want to crawl in a hole and die as my phone began playing out my current ring tone American Boy by Estelle cutting to just before the chorus

**Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day**  
**Take me to New York,I'd love to see L.A.**  
**I really want to come kick it with you,**  
**You'll be my American Boy**

I scrambled around to rescue the offending object when I pulled my head out of my bag I looked up and came face to face with none other than my teacher Mr O now I would try and tell you Mr O's sir name however he has never told any of his classes mainly because nobody can pronounce it.

"Gabriella, can you please explain why your phone is not on silent?"

"Because, I forgot to put it on silent I was going to do it in form but then Miss Darbus..."

"Gabriella I don't need your life story. I think what you are trying to say is sorry sir for interrupting your class."

"Sorry sir." I smiled my beaming smile at him.

Unfortunately for me due to the lack of parentals in my home life Mr O likes to think of himself to be my dad. This comes with many perks including being cheeky and getting away with it and the access to a cup of coffee through the mini kitchen.

But also comes with high grade expectations andhim taking far too much interest in my "relationships" with other members of my physics group.

My friend Jack sat next to me smirked and nodded his head towards the door.

I looked over and saw Troy standing in the door frame.

Whipping my head around I glared at Jack, dam him for knowing so much about me. OK might be my fault for telling him but hey, what's a girl to do. I mentioned no names but he guessed immediately.

Troy opened the door and spoke to Mr O

"Gabriella Montez!" Mr O shouted.

I turned my head around slowly to face the front, "Yes sir?"

"Principles office now, take your stuff with you."

I gulped and looked at Jack confused who smiled at me and then turned to Troy who had an encouraging smile on his face he then waited as I packed up and showed me out of the door.

"OMG! I have never been sent to the principles office before!" I began to blurt out like verbal vomit

"Calm down Gabriella! I'm sure there is a perfectly good reason for this." Troy carried on walking slowly next to me us both taking all the time in the world.

"So, how did you enjoy the gig on Saturday night?"

I turned and smiled at him knowingly then looked back forwards to watch where I was going

"I was good bit of a strange ending... finishing on a song like Santana, risky move as not everyone knows it, well at least I hope not everyone knows it."

I turned to look at him pointedly

"Of course no one else really knows the song." Troy said "At least I haven't told anyone." he looked at me collected and calm

"Have you said anything to anyone?" He looked at me again

"No I haven't I didn't think it was going to be appropriate do you?"

"No." Troy replied stuffing his hands in his pockets even more so causing his jeans to ride lower and a flash of his Calvin Klein's to appear

Silence echoed down the halls as I looked and saw our feet being insync with one another and smiled to myself.

"What's got you smiling hey?" Troy asked

"Nothing really, I just noticed we were walking in sync with each other."

He smiled and looked down.

"O yeah." Before stopping and looking back up to me we both stood there in the middle of the empty corridor he gently took my hand.

"I wish you could hear my thoughts." He smiled at me taking my hand in his

"Why what are you thinking?" I whispered

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because if you knew you would run away." He looked deep into my eyes

"Troy...I..." I tried to begin before being swiftly interrupted.

"A Ha Miss Montez! Mr Bolton how lovely for you to join me! Shall we." Mr Matsui came out of his office and opened the door to Troy and I.

* * *

8 hours later I found myself lying on my bed in my room.

Thoughts whizzing around my head,

After everything that had happened today and yet it all broke down so easily.

I woke up, went to school, had my lessons, had a meeting, went back to lessons and came home.

If I told you that I woke up, went to school got brought out of lessons to be asked to become sector leader!

Sector Leader means nothing to anyone outside of our school but it is basically that all pupils to attend east high are in under the realm of sporting or performing arts.

Each school year has the sectional leader which means anything that happens under the name of your sector you have to lead, advise, specialise and basically know like the back of your hand.

I lay on my bed thinking of everything that my new role would mean.

I can dance and sing and act but I don't ever show it to people

I sit and play the clarinet other than when Miss Darbus makes me sing in front of the whole class and now she has given me a song as she

"didn't feel like that one" which was the original song I had chosen well here I am learning this other song and worrying myself silly about the notes.

I sat down next to my piano in my room, I know piano in my room gay but I need it.

I tinkled out the notes to the song and practiced till in the end I began to just play for the sake of playing, the smooth keys under my fingers felt like pure ecstasy and I am nowhere near as good as Kelsey as she lives eats and breathes music just like the others but to me this was my escape.

I began to slow my tempo and heard my dad pad across the landing outside the breeze outside was hitting my wind chimes and was making a gorgeous clinking sound and knew the song my dad would want to hear right now would be a nightingale sang in Berkley square

* * *

Check out youtube /watch?v=1elTXLiWB9Y&feature=related

daemon451

* * *

I slowly eased myself into the most familiar song in the world to me, my own version of the song had developed as dad like the version by Harry Connick Junior the best so there we go.

Dad's favourite, Mum's favourite, My favourite...

I began to daydream and just carried on playing the same song over as I just added and tweaked until I was disrupted by a very familiar voice

"And you questioned why you?" I turned my head and slowly opened my eyes to see the one person I was never going to expect to be here in the world...Troy, I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted

"Your dad let me in I've been stood watching you, didn't want you to stop." He smiled warmly at me I went to stand from my piano bench but he shook his head and came and sat next to me.

"Carry on, please." He looked at me and my heart melted just at his words. I nodded my head and carried on sliding into some golden oldies with Ella Fitzgerald

* * *

Check out youtube /watch?v=K3JTH458b1k&feature=related

7notemode

* * *

My dad brought me up with a great understanding of all music and to be honest the stuff that comes out now is pretty good but nothing beats a piece of jazz, songs people no the words to like come fly with me and mack the knife were written long before my dad was born and yet these are the songs we pass down.

Soapbox moment over I shall return.

I just played for over an hour my dad wandering in every now and then bringing me and Troy drinks and food chatting quietly to Troy as I just sat and played. I sat and played until it was about 10 at night and my dad was starting to get ready for bed.

"Gabi?" my dad started

"Yes dad?" I replied

"Show Troy out when he has to go. I'm going to bed." He walked over and kissed me on the top of my head leaving me astounded as he shut the door behind him.

I went to take my hands away from the piano and turn around to Troy who was lying flat out on my bed his legs crossed and eyes shut peacefully.

I walked over to him and shook his shoulder gently.

The smirk that took over his "sleeping" body was picture perfect I would frame it if I could, I giggled and shook him again.

"Troy time to wake up now"

Before I could even finish my statement I had been picked up thrown on my bed and been straddled.

"So you aren't asleep then?" I asked

"No I'm not." Troy growled as he moved his lips towards mine.


End file.
